Love and War
by tarotanaka024
Summary: What if the girls of RWBY besides Pyrrha decided to take another look at our "Brave Knight" and saw something else. Set after the Breach but will barley touch three also an AU and last but not least will not have consistent uploads.
1. Chapter 1

_**Love and War**_

 **Almost all Ships I can think of currently.**

 **This is the story of three girls trying to make one guy fall in love with them, but what could go wrong when they all ask him out the same day and well you have to read the next few chapters to see what happens. Far warning since I am in college life is kind of crazy, but I'll try my best to update every now and again I can't promise anything like a weekly update unless classes are going slow for some reason or I got a date with someone. This is my first story ever so be kind in the comments is all I ask and I got a few ideas in the works for AUs later down the road but for right now this is all I can come up with a solid foundation of ideas for stories. All most forgot to mention the first few chapters are going to be short cause of school, video games and life. RWBY is the property of Roosterteeth and I don't own any of it please support the official release cause without it then no more RWBY.**

 **So let's get this show on the road.**

Chapter One: The Champion.

Pyrrha was sitting at her desk that was towards the window next to her bed, she was the dorm room alone thinking about how she was going to explain her feeling to Jaune without being rejected by him or losing him forever and being just being a friend to him forever. She then remembered why she liked him in the first place how he was kind to her and treated her like a normal person instead of everyone else who only saw her as the champion of tournaments that only put her up on a pedestal that separated her from any chance of making friends her age.

She remembered the pain of being on top of the pedestal being alone with no friends and constantly training to become what she is today, Pyrrha could remember the days of solitude from all of the training and the commercials for the stupid cereal.

She could remember how awful the cereal tasted to her and her fans lining up with a special box for her to sign as a trophy, she could also remember that one of the prizes was to meet her in and have a private VIP room where she could do a meet and greet.

Pyrrha was pulled from her thoughts when she heard her teammate Nora came through the door running with a bag and shouting, "You will never get my precious!" Nora said screaming towards the door.

From what she could tell the bag Nora was carrying was filled with sweets and soda, she was followed in by Ren who was shouting "Nora you remember what happened last time you had that much sugar, I couldn't feel my left leg for three weeks the last time you had that much sugar in you!".

From just one look, she could tell that this sort of thing happened when someone wasn't watching Nora at the at the candy store.

"Hey Pyrrha how is it going?" Nora asked as she ran around the room trying her best to stay as far away from Ren.

"Good." Pyrrha said in a sort of depressed mood, Nora could tell something was bothering her deeply.

Nora then stopped in her place looking at Pyrrha with a look of concern for her friend, Ren took this moment to snatch the bag full of soda and sweets from his long time best friend and ran out of the room shouting

"You're not going to brake anyone's legs today Nora!". Ren said as continued to run out of the dorm with the candy in his possession and tried to dispose of it properly.

Nora stood there for a second looking at Pyrrha, a few more moments passed before she asked, "Is it about Jaune again?" Nora said as she turned to the door and locking it so the men of the team couldn't interrupt their following conversation.

"Yeah it's about Jaune again, I saw him flirt with another girl before Professor Oobleck's class started." Pyrrha said as she slumped in her chair "What happened next, did she accept his offer?" Nora said in a more mature and reasonable calm mood as if she was preparing for a fight she knew she wasn't going to win.

"No she just made fun of him like usual, I guess it's kind of good some girls can't see his potential as a boyfriend." Pyrrha said still slumped in her chair.

"What are you going to do when someone see his potential like you do?" Nora said as she got close to Pyrrha and sat on the bed closest to Pyrrha's desk.

"I don't know probably wish her the bes-"

"NO! You are Pyrrha Nikos you won the Mistral regional tournament four times in a row! You should be able to win over Jaune's heart like it was nothing." Nora said as she was now standing on the chair pointing her finger in Pyrrha's face.

"You should be using the moves you've learned over the years to force him down to the ground and just unleash your womanly assets" Nora said pointing at her chest.

"NORA!" Pyrrha shouted with a blushed face. "Well you could use at least a little of it on him the next time he tries to ask out a girl who might fancy his clumsy and blundering charm, you just swoop in and take off with the knight in tow."

"But I want him to feel the same way as I do for him." Pyrrha said as she went back to a calm and composed attitude towards Nora.

"But whatever you do Pyrrha just remember your Pyrrha Nikos and you will be able to grab his attention."

They both looked at the clock to see that it was time for dinner. "Can we talk about this later, like tomorrow or in a couple of days?" Pyrrha asked Nora.

"Sure, but remember Pyrrha he won't stay single forever." Nora said in the serious voice she had ever displayed to anyone.

"Yeah I'll remember that Nora thanks for listening to me." Pyrrha said as they both started their way to the cafeteria.

"Hey Pyrrha Nora where over here!" Ruby yelled across the cafeteria.

Both girls headed to the part of the cafeteria where the rest of team JNPR and team RWBY where. Both girls grabbed their food and headed to both teams table, Pyrrha looked at Jaune who looked tired, but he looked more tired than just a normal day like the kind of tired where he had been training the whole day with no brakes. She didn't try and question him cause of Yang telling her wild story's and Jaune looking like he didn't want to talk about anything with the look on his face that he displayed when she tried to ask him what was wrong they were on the roof the first time.

Later that night as everyone was asleep in team JNPR's room except for Pyrrha who laid there wondering how she was going to ask out her team leader on a date she could go see the new movie pooldead, Jaune had been waiting to see that movie for a long time. However, would she probably forget what she would say during the movie to ask him out since she heard the movie was probably the best comedy film of the year.

She could take him out to dinner and ask how he feels about her, but she doesn't want to seem to needy in the process, she needs to come off as the strong independent women she is and has always been.

'Maybe Nora was right though I have to have attention solely on me, maybe I should just confess to him tomorrow night, maybe in front of the entrance' Pyrrha though to herself as she rolled over to see Nora drooling all over her pet pillow.

'Maybe is a strong word after all' Pyrrha thought as she stared at the knight as he slept, but he looked more tired than usual which caught her off guard as she looked closer at the knight, like he's been doing so sort of secret training. Then Pyrrha got a message on her scroll from Weiss saying 'Meet me and Ruby before breakfast it's about Jaune and well meet in the training room.' She sighed one more time before turning over and fell to asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Before we really get to the story, I would like to make a shout out to all the people who are reading this because I did not really believe in myself about posting stories at all but here they are. I will continue and ill like to hear what you guys think of my story and I will be happy to take some advice.

Chapter Two: The Roses Bloom.

Yang has always been close to Ruby even when they were kids in fear of losing another family member and Yang knew everything about Ruby's life, but lately she has been acting odd for some reason.

"Hey Blake can you do me a big favor" she asked the ninja of the team.

"No I will not go as catwoman for Halloween." Blake said not even looking away from her book.

"No its something else."

"Oh what is it." Blake said looking away from her book with more interest in what Yang had to say than what her book's final chapter.

"Well Ruby's been acting weird lately." Yang said locking the door to their dorm room to make sure none of their friends interrupted them.

"Like how so?" Blake said as she got up from where she was laying down. "Well she's been getting back to the dorm pretty late and every time I ask her about where she's been she always changes the subject every single time."

"Maybe it's a surprise for you or for the team." Blake said turning back to book "No it's because every time I ask her face blushes like crazy when I ask her where she's been." Yang says looking at her own feet.

"So can you just spy on her for a few days that's all I am asking because I can't without her knowing please Blake." Yang says as she looks back up to her partner with desperation in her eyes.

"Fine ill spy on her only if you don't make any cat jokes for three months." Blake says to her partner. "Alright if that's what it takes to know if Ruby is safe then I won't make any jokes about cats." Yang says as she slumps over.

Later that day at Professor Ozpins office. "Ah Miss Rose I see you've returned for another talk about your problems you've been having as a leader." Professor Ozpin said as he was about to sip some of his freshly brewed coffee while he sat at his desk looking at his scroll. "Yeah I need some advice about making relationships with other teams…... to better help out my own team." Ruby said with her face starting to heat up. "So which team is it that you want to get closer Miss Rose?" Ozpin said as he stared down Ruby as she sat down in the chair that stood next to his desk.

"Well I feel as though my team's relationship with team JNPR could be better than it is right now and I want our teams to do a mission together." Ruby said as she tried to hide her blush from Professor Ozpin. "Can we get to the real matter Miss Rose." Ozpin said as he started to stare off into the distance more towards the door. "Wh-at do you mean?" Ruby asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Miss Rose I've been a hunter for a long time and with being a hunter for as long as I've been you pick up traits such as being able to tell if someone is lying as badly as you are right now and I know what it's like to feel love both on the battlefield and off the battlefield." Ozpin said as he got up and circled his desk so he could a closer look on the scythe wielder. "I don't really know what you mean Professor?" Ruby said as she tried her best to avoid Ozpins eyes. "Well I consider this meeting over then Miss Rose unless you have anything else to talk about." Ozpin said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well lately I've been having feelings towards someone on Team JNPR" Ruby said as she was looking at her boots avoiding eye contact with Ozpin. "Is it Jaune?" Professor Ozpin said as he took another sip of his coffee looking at a column in his office.

"How did you know it was him?" Ruby asked in surprise. "Well I knew that you wouldn't go after Ren, because Nora would probably kill you even if you thought about it." Ozpin said fixing his glasses.

"Yes." Ruby says as her face turned to the same shade as her cape. "Isn't this a talk for Yang or even your dad.?" Ozpin asks "Well Yang would probably kill him if she found out and I remember my dad said something like castration to any guy I start to like, whatever castration means." Ruby said as she looked towards Professor Ozpin laughing to himself saying "That sounds like your father." "Can you please keep this a secret from everyone?" Ruby ask. "Yes Miss Rose I will keep it a secret from everyone especially your sister and Taiyang.

And if you want to want my advice right now is, be yourself around him and he may end up liking you and by the way you can come to my office any time for additional advice. Now if you excuse me I have another appointment soon." Ozpin said going back around his desk. "Thank you so much sir!" Ruby said as she left Ozpins office.

"Miss Belladonna Could you stay for a moment?" Ozpin said to the column. "How did you know?" Blake said as she came around the corner of the column "I'll tell you the same thing I told her. I am a skilled hunter and I've fought for my life before, but that's not the point I am interested in right now the more interesting thing is why Yang sent you to spy on her own sister. Instead of looking at the obvious thing that's right in front of her, such as Miss Roses is growing up."

"She said she was worried about her and she can't spy on her and asked me to do it for her" Blake said looking at the Professor while he was in his chair.

"Well Miss Xiao Long is a good sister to have, always looking after Ruby, but she needs to learn that Ruby is a strong huntress." Ozpin said as he turned his chair to face the outside window. "Now if you excuse me I do have another appointment, but tell Yang what I said about Ruby." Ozpin said as Blake headed to the door. "Oh it's such a good time to be young." Ozpin said to himself as his next appointment entered.

As Ruby entered her dorm room she was bombarded by Yang asking where was she and she would reply with "Where's Blake and Weiss?" Ruby asked Yang looking around the room to only see her sister there.

"Blake is doing me a favor and Weiss went to the library to be over prepared for the test" Yang said as she was walking to the other side of the room with a slumped figure.

"What's wrong Yang?" Ruby asked her sister who turned around on her.

"You make me worry, like you disappear for hours and you come back with a smile on your face and when I ask about it your face turns red and you avoid the question, just like right now." Yang said pointing at Ruby's face. At the same time her face began to become just as red as her cloak.

"Fine I'll tell you what's going on." Ruby yelled as Yang changed her expression to shocked

"I was asking about advise on guys from Professor Ozpin" She admitted looking to the floor. And for a moment in silence. Ruby felt relived she could share the information. Then she turned to face Yang "Who is it?" Yang whispered "What?" "Who is the man I have to castrate?" Yang said as her hair began to flare up. "J-J-Jaune." Ruby said in fear for her and Jaune as Yang began to head for the door.

"Yang don't hurt him!" Ruby said as she grabbed and held on and as they began to fight Weiss walked into the room. "Hey Weiss have you seen that good for nothing knight?" Yang asked as her hair continued to raise.

"Don't do that tonight he needs to be left alone after what happened today" Weiss said in a colder tone than what Ruby and Yang where use to from Weiss. Which made Yang's risen hair go completely back to normal.

They both stopped fighting to ask why and for what reason, but the only thing Weiss said was "He's fragile right now so go easy on him" Weiss said as she gathered her cloths she used to sleep in and went to change into.

"What was that about?" Yang asked. "I don't know but it's getting late and we can talk about this in the morning." Ruby said as Yang agreed to her sister's request. As Ruby was in bed she received a message from Weiss saying 'I know why message me at night and why plainly confront me before bed, but meet me and Pyrrha before breakfast tomorrow in the training room.' Ruby looked confused at the message and got a pretty good idea what it meant and she knew it wasn't an easy situation to deal with if it involved Pyrrha, but all she could do now was to drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Knight of the Ice Queen.

Weiss was in the library studying for Professor Port's test, when she heard a buzz come from her pocket. She had received an alert on her scroll telling her it is Winter's birthday was next week. That day Weiss has been dreading the most and it is coming up fast upon her. She had no date for the celebration of her older sister's birthday.

She had considered asking Neptune to her sister's party, but she knew that he would be busy because he would be trying to get over his fear of water. I hope that with the help of Blake and Sun they will get him into a kiddy pool. She had considered asking Ren, but she was afraid of asking him because of the threat of Nora braking every bone in her body. She did not know the rest of team SSSN that well in order to ask Sage or Scarlet to her sister's birthday party.

So it came down to one person that she knew that could both dance and maybe just maybe keep his dignity and not be made into a clown in front of her family and Winter's friends. She gathered her things to go and ask Jaune to go with her to sister's birthday party.

Weiss left the library dreading the idea of asking Jaune to be her date for her sister's birthday party. Weiss went to team JNPR's dorm to only find Pyrrha "Hey Pyrrha have you seen Jaune around I need to ask a favor from him?" When Weiss walked in, she saw Pyrrha sitting at her desk contemplating something.

Pyrrha was so deep in thought she didn't hear the Ice Queen's question to her. She entered further into the room to see that Ren and Nora who were both gone probably to the city to get hopefully something besides sugar. "Pyrrha!" Weiss shouted at the champion sitting in her chair. "Oh I am sorry Weiss I didn't even know you where there." "What's wrong Pyrrha, you seem off today?" Weiss asked as she got closer to Pyrrha. "Can you keep this a secret for me?" Pyrrha asked as she turned to face Weiss. "Of course I can." Weiss said as she sat on the bed being closer to Pyrrha. "What do you think of me asking Jaune out on a date?" "You want to ask vomit boy on a date?" Weiss said in shock, since she came by to ask Jaune the same thing, but she had no idea Pyrrha had feelings for him what so ever. Weiss felt something she had never felt before towards Jaune and that was jealousy, but that cannot be she thought to herself. 'I mean he's an idiot he doesn't know anything about Grimm, even if he fought them he would not even last a second compared to what I've seen from him lately, but at the same time I've seen he's been tired. What's has he been doing lately to make him so tired? Weiss questioned to herself. She sat on the bed confused on how she felt about The Knight and what she should say to Pyrrha next.

"Well I think you should ask your teammates since they have a better grasp on this then I would have on him." Weiss said as she got up to leave the room. "Thanks Weiss for the advice and last I saw him was he was in the training room." Pyrrha said turning back to the window.

Weiss exited the room and started to make her way to the training room. As Weiss made her way to the training room she pondered on how she felt about The Knight and her thoughts where interrupted by Nora and Ren running down the hall all she could make out was she had candy and Ren was trying to take it away as he always does when she finds sweets. As Weiss got further down the hall she went back to her thoughts about Jaune. 'I mean he's an idiot and a total loser when it comes to combat, he continues to try even though he knows he's going to lose he continues to get back up no matter what. What was his purpose of getting back up was it to show off, was it to prove something, or was it that he was trying to get her attention like all the other guys at Beacon?' She thought to herself as she approached the door to the training room.

When she entered the training room she saw that he was fighting five training robot's at the same time, he looked all beaten up by the robots almost on the verge of bleeding. Then before she could react to the current situation he took another blow to face dropping him to the floor and as she was going to the field in the room Jaune shouted not to Weiss, but to Miss Goodwitch shouting "Don't you dare hit that button again we had an agreement about this!" with him trying his best to get back up with the robots kicking him "Aghh!" he shouted again, but at the floor this time with a blinding light coming from him with the five robot being thrown back. Weiss was dumb founded that the goofy Knight she knew as a fool was trying his best to take on five training robots at the same time on hard mode. She couldn't move or speak. Jaune took his chance to get up on his feet and moved towards a robot that looked slightly different from the rest and stabbed with his sword Crocea Mors through the head turning it and the others off. "Finally!" Jaune shouted to the sealing as he hit the floor out of breath, Glynda raced from the robots operating room, which was at the top of the stands checking if The Knight was still breathing.

Weiss approached Glynda "Is he going to be okay Miss Goodwitch?" Weiss said with a concerned look on her face. "I think he will be he's still breathing at this point." As Weiss approached, closer to The Knight Glynda removed his armor and his hoodie to reveal the scars and bruises he had gotten from Pyrrha's training. As Weiss kneeled down to The Knight to see, his scares and bruises Weiss asked. "How long has he been doing this for and what reason?" About two weeks and he told me he wanted to get stronger so he could protect the most important people in his life, but I think he'll be fine he's a fast healer" and as Glynda said that The Knight was unconscious, but was gaining some awareness of his surroundings. "I must be dead if the most beautiful girl is worrying about me." Jaune said before passing out and making Weiss blush. "Can you tell him I want to talk to him tomorrow about something important?" "Alright Miss Schnee, but I would think he would want to talk to you after he got strong enough to protect the people he cares about most." Glynda said and as she said this Weiss could feel her face getting red as she got up from the ground running towards the exit. "It's a good time to be young for them. If only the men weren't so dense then I would be happy." Glynda said to herself thinking of Ozpin.

As she was making her way back to her dorm room thinking what had happened in the training room. She reflected on what Glynda said to her. There is some kind of competition these past few weeks, who could that, be besides Pyrrha, I mean he's only hits on me from what I can tell and the only people that are left on likening the foolish Knight is Yang, Blake, and me. Blake is with someone right now and Yang on the other hand is too much of a woman for him, who else could like him.' Weiss thought to herself as she approached the dorm room to get ready for bed, she opened to find only Ruby sitting at her desk asleep writing something, which made her curious. So she went over to see what Ruby was writing and she saw How to ask out Jaune and Jaune's name with little hearts around his name and Jaune x Ruby.

Wait its Ruby who likes Jaune, Weiss thought to herself as she backed away from Ruby in disbelief. "What's wrong Weiss you seem somewhat disturbed by something?" Ruby asked as a concerned partner. "Nothing it's just I am tired goodnight Ruby as she went and grabbed her pajamas for the night".

Later that night in Weiss's bed. How could I not see the signs that my partner likes Jaune? Weiss thought to herself, how I could be so blind I mean she always thought of him when she wanted to go see movies like Captain Vale Vs Silver Man and when she took him to the opening to the new restaurant called Zeta and when she shared her cookies with him. Not even Yang got one unless she wrestled one away from her.' Weiss thought to herself then signed at the fact on how she acted to the knight in the first place, she felt disgusted with herself but she was not going to give Jaune up to Ruby or Pyrrha before it has even begun. Then Weiss pulled out her scroll and messaged both Ruby and Pyrrha to come to the combat room tomorrow morning. After being messaged back that they will come, she drifted off to sleep thinking if she wins the battle that she is setting up she will have The Knight all to herself. On the other side of the room, Yang was messaging The Knight to meet her tomorrow morning at the landing pads.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone how is it going? Well if it is going good or bad we all need to be there for each other and well this part depends on where you live but school is/has/ or is going to start soon and I hope everyone who's read this had a great summer. Well now that that is out of the way let us get on with the story. Remember to review if you want and follow and or favorite my story I really appreciate it.**

Chapter Four: The Fighters Chance.

The morning was quite usual for The Knight woke up with Pyrrha's help and headed to the showers. Next stop breakfast where he always hoped they wouldn't start another food fight like before, but this morning was different it after his shower when he headed to the dining hall he only saw Yang there along with Rin and Nora he didn't see Ruby, Weiss, Blake or even Pyrrha. "Hey vomit boy can we have a little chat?" As Yang sprang up from her seat and raced over grabbing the young knight and taking him out of the dining hall. Before The Knight could say any words, Yang smashed him into the wall making him choke a little bit "You keep your perverted hands away from Ruby!" Yang said while he gasped for air. "What are you talking about?" was the only thing Jaune could say while he was being held up on the wall by Yang. "You know exactly what I am talking about!" Yang said as she pulled him away from the wall and turned around to walk back to The Knight that had slumped onto the ground. Still confused out of his mind and quite scared on what Yang is meaning by the lilac glare she was giving him. "I really don't have any clue on what you're talking about Yang and even I am a true man who treats women with respect and honor." Jaune said as he rose from the ground. "Oh really I've seen you flirt with every woman on this campus except for me, Blake, Pyrrha, or Ruby." Yang said while she got up into Jaune's face. He felt embarrassed that she got that close to his face, just inches from his face then the door opened. "Hey guys how's it going?" Nora asked which made the situation for Jaune and Yang much worse than what was going on currently. Yang was not entirely used to Nora's surprises which made her let go of Jaune and set him toppling over her with both of their lips meeting. As their lips touched, they both felt a certain feeling both of them have not ever really felt like they both where truly happy for once in their lives. Then Yang pushed Jaune off of her and she stood up with a red face. "Meet me tonight at the landing pads" Yang shouted with a red face and ran off almost as fast as her sister.

"Sorry Jaune" Nora said as she saw they were having a private moment. "Nora!" Jaune yelled at Nora with a red hot face. 'Yang is going to kill me later.' Jaune thought still with his face still red from an accidental first kiss from Yang.

'That damn idiot' Yang thought to herself as she was storming through the hall way towards the 'That damn idiot, probably thinks he was the only one who had got there first kiss today.' Yang thought with a red face as she opened the door to her dorm room to only find Blake sitting in her bed. "So how was almost castrating Jaune and making out with him?" Blake said not even looking away from her book. "What how do you even know about me and Jaune kissing!" Yang said as she with her face starting become even more red than before. "I didn't, you just told me." Blake said as she read her Ninjas of Love. "Then how did you know?" Yang said pointing to Blake "I was just making a joke, but it looks like I can't make those around you can I?" Blake said as she looked at a red hot Yang. "So what did you find out about where Ruby is going?" Yang asked trying her best to change the subject. "Well the mystery man is Professor Qzpin and he was just giving her advice about boys, more specifically Jaune Arc" Blake said putting away her book. "Anything else?" Yang asked as "Well it seems Weiss and Pyrrha took Ruby to do some extra training this morning, but I don't find it really that odd." Blake said as she got off her bed and made her way to the door to get some breakfast. Yang didn't think much about the extra training.

Meanwhile at the training room with Weiss, Pyrrha, and Ruby. "Your both probably wondering why I asked all of you here, but it's about Jaune and who gets the right to date him." Weiss said as she drew her Myrtenaster while also getting into her striking stance. Pyrrha was ready to fight to be able to ask the goofy knight out and she was not going to lose The Knight to the Ice Queen who just magically started to like The Knight. While at that same moment Ruby had her expression she usually uses when she is confused which didn't take long for her to get rid of when she saw Pyrrha draw out her Miló and Akoúo̱, 'If I Pyrrha and Weiss are willing to fight for Jaune, then I have to as well.' Ruby thought as she drew out her signature weapon Crescent Rose to prepare for the biggest fight in her life. "Well I take it neither of you will back down so the rules are last one standing gets The Knight all to herself!" Weiss said as she lunged towards the Spartan with her famous strike.

Jaune was feeling uneasy suddenly as if something he did was his fault but he couldn't think of anything, but Jaune had no idea what he was in for when and what Yang meant by meeting her at the landing pads. She would probably punch him off Beacon to exact some cruel and unusual punishment he did not even mean for it to happen. Then a knock happened at the door, which was the worse sounding thing he had heard in his life so far such as the sound of the launching pad at initiation.

A few moment later "Hey vomit boy are you ready?" Yang said bursting into the room to find The Knight shirtless exposing his scars he had acquired over the course of his time at Beacon. Yang felt her face get red again by seeing his exposed body with somewhat bulging muscles like Carding but much less than Cardin, but he was still attractive never the less, they both felt there faces get red more so Jaune since Yang had been in a few relationships that went nowhere fast cause of the guys wanting more out of her than what she gave them. "Let me get a shirt on first." Jaune said scrambling for a black shirt that had his family's crest on the left shoulder. "Just hurry its starting soon." Yang said turning towards the door so she could hide her blush and for The Knight to get ready. "You know you haven't told me where were going." Jaune said as he approached Yang. "Where going to see Captain Vale Vs Silver man." Yang said as she turned to face The Knight and as she turned to face him, she grabbed him by the collar and started to drag him towards the landing pads.

As they both were going to Vale, Jaune still had an uneasy feeling as he did earlier, but he felt somewhat at ease as Yang sat next to him. He felt like the danger just disappeared and he could tell that Yang was feeling weird; as if she was experiencing something new in her life, she never had the real opportunity to experience. In Yang's mind, she could tell The Knight had no idea what was going on with them right now, but she did not want to tell The Knight anything she had planned for the rest of the night. Not just yet as she wanted to make the night, the most memorable thing The Knight had ever experience in his life if she played her cards right. After the movie she wanted to take him to a club and see how much more of a dancer he truly is underneath the awkwardness of The Knight, well that's what she wanted to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people of the world sorry it's been a while since I last updated but I've been kind of busy with school and adjusting to my new schedule, but I am working on as much as I can and I appreciate your remarks, advice, and most of all patience with my work. Well enough about me you're here for the story, so without a further awed lets start shall we.**

Chapter Five: The Realization.

As Jaune and Yang approached the landing pads in Vale, Jaune was concerned on what Yang was plotting, because they haven't had any sort of good connection really since they had an accidently first kiss and them being friends there wasn't much other than that. As they got to the theater to see Captain Vale Vs Silver Man. "So what's going on with you Yang?" Jaune questioned Yang standing only a few feet away from the landing pads "Where going to see Captain Vale Vs Silver man." Yang said turning to face Jaune.

"That's not what I meant at all Yang and you know that Yang, so please as a friend tell me what we're doing?" Jaune said with the most confidence he had ever used in his life.

Yang winced as Jaune used the word 'friend'. "I just wanted to catch a movie with a friend." Yang said looking away not wanting to use the word friend, she wanted to be more than friends were since they shared a lot in common such as comedy, wanting to be stronger in character, and wanting to protect the weak. "this doesn't feel like just as friends, it feels like you tricked me into a date, was it cause of our accidental kiss?" Jaune questioned as he approached Yang

"That's only half of the reason I tricked you here." Yang said as she started to look at her feet "The other reason was to make you fall for me instead of anyone else." Yang said as she continued to look at her feet. Jaune just started to laugh at what she said. "What's so funny about that?" Yang half screamed half questioned on what he said. "I was starting to believe that no girl would give me the time of day." Jaune said as he faced Yang with the biggest grin he had ever had in his life.

"You're the biggest idiot ever" Yang shouted at him. "There's others that want to be with you!" "Yeah right, like who would want to be with the weakest hunter in Vale history, tell me Yang, in all honesty I don't think I am worth one second of your time." Jaune tried to say as Yang came up to him and slapped him right across his face. "You are always trying to be better than you are every single day you fight harder than anyone and…. that's why I am jealous of you and that's what I like the most about you" said Yang.

Jaune felt confused about what Yang said 'Jealous. She's jealous of me? How could one of the best fighters in the entire school be jealous of me?' Jaune thought to himself as Yang turned away regretting telling The Knight those words knowing she had no chance to be with him, because she knew he liked Weiss plus Pyrrha and her own sister Ruby had fallen so hard in love with The Knight that there wasn't going to be anyone else for them. "So who else 'likes' me?" Jaune questioned after a few minutes of silence, but the silence continued for at least a minute more. "Pyrrha, Ruby, and I've heard the Ice Queen may have some feelings for you." Yang said as she turned around with her head down with the feeling of despair over her as if she was going to be left behind like her mother had done to her. "Man this is a hand full." Jaune sighed looking up at the shattered moon thinking of a way to make this situation work out for everyone. "Well lets continue this 'date' we got going on." Jaune said as he lowered his head to face Yang who rose her head in slight shock of what The Knight said. "So where's our first stop?" Jaune said as if he had nothing to worry about. "Well I haven't seen Captain Vale vs Silver Man, yet." Yang said as she looked into The Knight's blue eyes with her brightest smile.

 _A couple hours later…._ "Man that was actually a good movie way to go vomit boy. I don't really know how I felt about the ending where to best friends become almost swore enemies, but I hope there's a sequel where they make up or there on better terms" Yang said leaving the theater with Jaune in her arms. "Yeah they'll make a sequel cause of the fan base, but we won't know for a while." Jaune said with a half sad and half happy expression. Which Yang picked up on fairly quickly "What's wrong?" "Well the movie made me want to side with both of them even though both where heroes and both where my favorite characters." Jaune said as they kept walking towards the landing pads "You're the biggest nerd I've ever met." Yang said as she pulled them away from their current route and towards somewhere else. "Where are we going Yang?" "To the best place in Vale for food." Yang said with a grin on her face.

As they came back from the movies, they both got a message from Ren saying 'you need to come to the practice arena Pyrrha, Weiss, and Ruby are fighting each other as if their life's where on the line!'

Back at Beacon Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss where covered in injury's. All standing still figuring which one of the three was going to attack first, but the blisters and cuts above their eyes where it was it was bleeding. Weiss was the worst off since she underestimated Ruby's skill as a hunter seeing her as second rate and the fact she knew most of Ruby's weaknesses. Therefore, Weiss turned most of her attention to she focused on Pyrrha and her Polarity semblance, which was a disadvantage for the Ice Queen. Ruby was trying to figure out a way to take out Pyrrha and Weiss at the same time, Weiss kept most of her weaknesses a secret so she and Pyrrha was more reserved with her ability that she didn't show it at all except for the food fight. Pyrrha was thinking of what strategy would work best to take them out, but she could feel her chest hurting for some reason, right in the center of her chest as though she was shot with an arrow. The next thing all the girls knew was Pyrrha falling to the ground screaming in pain as if her chest was being ripped open. "Pyrrha!" Nora screamed as she jumped from her seat to the combat zone picking up her team mate as she continued to scream while Ren called Jaune.

"Hello?" Jaune said as he picked up his scroll to hear muffles then "Jaune can you hear me?" "Yeah I can what's wrong and who won the fight?" "That's not important you need to get back here now Pyrrha is in the infirmary she fell to the ground and isn't responding to anything." Jaune felt something that he's never truly felt and that was actual fear. The type of fear that makes you wake up calling for your mother. "Jaune are you still there?" Ren asked again. In that moment Jaune dropped his scroll running to the landing pads to take him back to Beacon, while Yang picked up his scroll and asked what was going on? When she was filled in on what was happening she ran to the landing pads to see Jaune on the verge of a breaking down.

Yang got next to him and held his hand while saying "It's going to be okay should be fine Jaune." Yang said as she began to hold him. As Jaune and Yang got to Beacon they rushed to the school's infirmary to check on the people they care for the most especially Jaune, who was the most worried stopped at the door in fear of what was on the other side of the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everyone I know it's been a while since my last update and I know some of you are eager for this update and the next, but it's kind of hard right now in my life but don't worry I'll try and make time to sit down and write as much as I can. Oh almost forgot I am working on a project with my buddy Written legacy and we are making a cross over series with Rwby and Uncharted and it will be placed on my account after I get done with this but check out his stuff when you have a chance.**

Chapter Six: The Reflection.

Pyrrha's screams could be heard from the entrance of Beacon, as Yang and Jaune began the sprint to the infirmary. The skies began to dispense and held off the rain. As they grew closer to the infirmary Jaune took a glance down a hall way where Cardin was standing with a smile of victory on his face as if he knew something that no one else knew.

Jaune brushed it off for a moment and continued his way to Pyrrha. As they got to the door Jaune stop at the door thinking about what he saw down the hall way

"Jaune what's wrong, open the door!" Yang said to Jaune who stood at the door almost about to fall apart. "I..I.. I can't" Jaune said. "What do you mean, don't you care about your partner?" Yang said as she got in front of Jaune to face him, but the only thing she saw was dread and fear on his face.

She had never seen this part of Jaune before like this, he was drained of all hope a person could experience. "I do care" Jaune shouted as he turned to face Yang. "But I need to take care of something first, so go in my place please…please Yang I need you to do this for me." Jaune said as he calmed down then took off.

"I wish you could see me as you see her." Yang said to herself as the knight ran in the opposite direction.

Moments later Jaune found Cardin with his team in the cafeteria, Jaune ran up to him and grabbed him by his collar and shouted "What did you do to her?" "What are you talking about Jauney boy?" Cardin said with a smirk that made Jaune want to punch him in the face. "I knew what you did something to Pyrrha, didn't you?" Jaune said shouting again attracting everyone in the cafeteria.

"Well I don't know about you, but it seems the champion of our beloved school has lost all right to be called a champion of our school, looks like it's my chance to be the best of the best." Cardin said to the knight knowing full well Jaune couldn't stop him.

Despite all of what his head was telling him, his instincts took over and made him throw a punch in Cardin's face.

"Was that all you got?" Cardin said not even flinching at the punch. Jaune didn't have time to react to Cardin picking him up and throwing him across the cafeteria.

Jaune landed on some chairs cursing at himself for being so weak, but in spite of all of it he got back up. Standing there bleeding from the back of his head, "So you can stand after all?" Cardin said getting closer to Jaune and threw a punch at him knocking him to the ground.

More blood spilled out of Jaune's head. Jaune stood again, but this time he shouted "It was you wasn't it!" Jaune's vision started to blur a bit, but he continued to shout "You're the reason she's in the infirmary, fighting for her life aren't you!"

Somewhere else in Beacon at the same time "So this is what happened." Blake said to herself as she left the room belonging to the culprit of the matter. Blake started to make her way to the infirmary.

As Blake got closer to the infirmary she heard that there was a fight between Cardin and Jaune. "That idiot, does he really think that's going to help her?" Blake said to herself "In his head maybe." Blake turned around to see Sun there eating a banana.

"You go onto the infirmary I'll be here for Jaune, he might need some help if it gets dicey." Sun said throwing away the half eaten banana.

"But he nee-" Blake tried to say before Sun put his fingers on her lips "Jaune is not fighting for himself, he's fighting for her, now my little kitty please go to the infirmary to help Pyrrha." Sun said looking at Jaune fighting Cardin.

Cardin had the upper hand in the fight due to his size and strength. Every punch Jaune took he would return it with two punches to the center of Cardin's chest. Cardin decided to take a punch to Jaune's head which made him fall to the ground with a large cracking noise

Blake took a moment to think about what Sun just said and blushed a little to the little kitty remark, but she started to make her way back to the infirmary. "She's half right about him being an idiot, looks like he might need a little help from his old pal Sun." Sun Said to himself as he went into the cafeteria to help Jaune.

As Blake made it to the infirmary she was greeted by her team and Ren and Nora. "I need to tell the doctor about Pyrrha and what's wrong with her." Blake said. "The doctors don't know what's going on with her." Weiss said as she looked to her teammate with guilt on her face thinking it was her fault.

"It's Nightshade, I found it in Cardin's room, I suspected it was him because all of Pyrrha's symptom's where of nightshade and he's always held a grudge against her." Blake said as she pulled out the container to show her friends.

"Well I will inform the doctors." Ozpin said as he made his way into the waiting room where they were talking.

As Ozpin, made his way into the room the rest stood there for a moment in silence still hearing Pyrrha's screams.

As all of this was happening Jaune was losing the fight since Cardin's team mates decided to help their leader and join the fight. "Looks like I have to help the Knight." Sun sighed as he jumped in to help the knight, but it was short lived since Glynda Goodwitch came in screaming "What is going on in here?"

"uh…. Yeah I can't think of a good excuse." Sun said as he punched Sky in the face again and again. "Please let me go." Sky asked with two black eyes and a busted lip.

"There's no excuse for this kind of behavior, and Mr. Arc you should be with Mrs. Nikos since she's making a full recovery." Glynda said as she approached the two boys. "What?" Jaune and Cardin both said.

"She's better? Thank Oum just thank Oum." Jaune said falling to the floor with relief pouring out of his eyes.

Before anyone else could make a move, Jaune started to make his way to the infirmary to see his beloved partner in her recovery bed.

When Jaune entered infirmary a nurse stopped him before he could go any further. "Sorry but I can't let you go any further with that head injury." A nurse said stopping him at the front desk. "But I need to see my par-" Jaune Tried to say before he slipped and was confused, because he didn't see anything on the floor when he came him.

Jaune looked at the floor to see the blood that was there and thought to himself who's blood was that on the floor and then it dawned on him it was his own blood. "Fine patch me up then can I head to my partners room?" Jaune said, "Yes so head to room 358 B." the nurse said grabbing a chart.

A few hours in the waiting room felt like days while Jaune was in there getting bandages for his fight with Cardin. "All you got is a head concussion, but other than that you'll be fine, just take it easy for a while and no combat class." The nurse said as she finished putting the bandages around his head.

Jaune started to head out of the room he was in until he saw Ren enter the room with concern on his face. "It is good that you're all right, but before you go any further I need to tell you that the next few decisions will change your life forever so, I'll get the hard parts done for you now" Ren said looking at his leader in the eyes.

"Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha, and most recently Yang like you more than a friend and that's good, but it could mean trouble for you as well. I don't want to lose my leader and my friend." Ren said walking out of the room.

Jaune pondered on what Ren said, "Do they really like me that way?" Jaune said to himself as he started to make his way to the door. The door busted open with Ruby flying in and landing on top of him.

"Are you okay, do you have a concussion?" Ruby said with concern for her crush in her eyes.

"Yeah I just need to rest for a while." Jaune said thinking back to what Ren said. "Where are the others?" Jaune asked Ruby as they both got up off the floor. "They are waiting for Pyrrha to get out of surgery." Ruby said as she looked at Jaune with a blush, because she felt his manhood on her thigh.

"We need to get to Pyrrha now." Jaune said as he ignored the red blush that scythe welder had on her face.

"Well she got out of surgery once you came in for your head injury. I'll lead you to where she is she might be awake." Ruby said getting up.

"Okay thanks let's get going." Jaune said as he headed for the door.

Ten minutes had passed since Ruby and Jaune had last spoken when he got his bandages. They were in the waiting room, just waiting with all of their friends for any news about Pyrrha and her condition and what shape she was going to be in and how to care for her.

The doctor came out stating that Pyrrha will be fine all she really need is a few days of rest and to limit her stress and shell be back to who she was in no time. "That's good. When can we see her?" Weiss asked when she looked at Jaune. "Tomorrow at the latest, since it was Nightshade she will be fine but she won't be able to walk correctly for a few weeks" the doctor said leaving the hunters and huntresses in training.

The following day everyone went to see Pyrrha and the first person there was Jaune waiting for visiting hours. "Hey Jaune you ready to see Pyrrha?" Ruby asked. "Yeah and when we get in there I need to ask a question to all of you when we see her." Jaune said as the nurse came around saying that Pyrrha could have visitors.

The group came into Pyrrha's room and found that she was awake. "Hello, everyone how have you been?" Pyrrha said as she continued to lay in her bed trying to move her legs.

"He knows" Yang whispered/talked into the Champion's ear.

"So let me get this straight, you all have feelings for me?" Jaune said as he sat in a chair backwards looking at everyone with confusion and a bit of pride with the thought of the four prettiest girls in Beacon liked him.

"Yes, all but Nora and Blake. You just come off as the lovable goofball" Sun said with his arm around Jaune's shoulders.

"We were fighting for you since we couldn't agree to something more civil." Pyrrha said sitting up in her bed

"How about we all share you." Ruby said looking at Jaune with puppy eyes.

"No! we can't do that Ruby" Weiss said with a blush across her face that was as red as her partner's cape.

"I don't want you guys to fight over me again. I got an idea." Jaune said to the group

Everyone in the room gave him strange looks "Let's all go on separate dates so all three of you can have a fair chance. Let's draw straws to see who goes first." Jaune said with a big grin on his face.

"Well if we are doing do that then I am already out since I went out on a 'date' with you earlier." Yang said putting her hair in a ponytail.

"With that said let's start the drawing." Weiss said eagerly.

As everyone gathered around the room to draw pieces of paper that Jaune made, Jaune felt like he was doing the right thing here, but the others were thinking of ways to mark the young knight as their own when they get their chance with the knight. "All right let's see who goes first."

"Looks like I'll be going first like always and I can take you to my sister's birthday party." Weiss said with satisfaction in her words.

"Nice well be able to go and see Owlman vs Ultraman, we have to stay after the credits cause they always play some secret part after the credits and Yang leaves too early for me to see, so promise me now." Ruby said as she got close to Jaune.

"I promise Ruby well stay after the credits." Jaune said as he backed away a little bit.

"I hope this all works out for each of us." Pyrrha said looking concerned

"Well I think this works out fine, Weiss will get a date for her sister's birthday party and Ruby will get to see Owlman vs Ultraman with me. Not to mention you will be able to get all the rest she needs to get back on her feet. What could go wrong?" Jaune said with a big grin on his face, while Pyrrha blushed at the idea of their date.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, everyone I know it's been awhile since my last update and I know some of you are eager for this update and the next. It has been kind of hard right now in my life because one of my family members has gotten really sick and I haven't really had much time to write. I am splitting up my chapters to at least get them out, so I thank all of you for your patience and support.**

Chapter Seven: Winter's party Part 1.

"You're wearing that?" Ren asked Jaune as he was getting his clothes ready for Weiss to go to Winter's Birthday party.

"Yeah, why what's wrong with it?" Jaune asked while he wore the tux from the Beacon Dance.

"Well for starters where did you get the bow tie, it looks ridicules and while on the subject, don't you dare bring that fez with you at the party you don't want a repeat of what happened at the dance do you? You don't want to have to wear that ridiculous dress now do you?" Ren said in a somewhat disgusted manner.

"What happened last time again?" Jaune asked half knowing the questioned he asked.

"You got beat up over the course for two weeks and team CRDL didn't make it any easier on you as well." Ren said crossing his arms remembering the week he had spent most of his time protecting his leader and keeping Nora from breaking team CRDL apart, because he didn't want to hear her complain about detention for the next month.

"Oh, yeah kind of forgot all the beatings I've gotten throughout the year." Jaune said with a sarcastic laugh. "Well what do you have in mind then Ren." Jaune said pointing to Ren. Ren got up and took away the bow tie and threw it away. "Hey that was my lucky bow tie!" Jaune said to Ren, while he extended out his arm to grab the bow tie, but Ren stopped him by grabbing his arm and saying "Bow ties like those have been out of date for about 30 years now.".

"But it was my dad's bow tie" Jaune said sulking. "You need to be presentable in front of Weiss's sister and her family, because the goofball way isn't going to work." Ren said getting a chair for Jaune to sit in. "What are we doing?" Jaune asked ask Ren with a what the heck is he doing look on his face. "Weiss asked me to teach you some manners since the only other person she knows anything about manners." Ren said as he turned to his leader with a platter. "Now how much food do you need to consume from this platter?" Ren said as he proposed the platter to Jaune. "uhh…. two or three?" Jaune said out of total confusion.

"No!" Ren said slapping his leader across the face "You eat one and wait for the person holding the plate to question you if you would care for another." "Why did you hit me so hard?" Jaune said holding his cheek that was in pain. "Because you won't be just representing yourself you'll be representing Weiss, Winter, and especially me since I'll be teaching you about etiquette." Ren said as he put the platter down to move on to the next lesson. "Since the party is tomorrow you need a crash course in etiquette as soon as possible." Ren said as he got chairs for him and Jaune to sit in. "This is going to be a long night isn't it?" Jaune asked Ren. "It will be if you keep complaining, now on to arrival time, when should you and Weiss arrive at the party?" Ren asked picking up his frying pan and getting ready to hit his leader. "Early?" Jaune said as he closed his eye prepared to get hit. "good at least you know you need to arrive early." Ren said happily, but still ready to hit his leader with the frying pan. "All right let's continue the lessons."

The next day Jaune woke up with a couple of bruises on his face and what looked like to be a black eye on his right eye. As he got out of bed he looked to his team mate Ren who was still asleep, thinking 'At least I got through the night with only a little injures.' Jaune left his team's room after changing out of pajamas into his hoodie and jeans, he started to head off to get breakfast until he ran into Ruby. "Oh hey Jaune ho…. Are you okay!" Ruby asked caressing her hand onto Jaune's black eye.

"I am okay it was Ren's teaching me etiquette last night that did this to me, don't worry creator face my aura will heal me up in no time and before I forget what time is the movie?" Jaune said as he tried to smile. "The movie starts at 8:30." Ruby said concerned over the knight. "Good we can get something to eat before the movie starts." Jaune said as he left the little reaper to think about him and her going out on her first date and what Yang would do if things didn't go as smoothly for him and her, would he be in the same shape as this or maybe even worse than this, Ruby turned to head back to her room as Jaune turned to head to get breakfast.

As Jaune sat down to eat breakfast in the mess hall he saw a familiar cat and monkey sitting in a corner both laughing at something, which made Jaune think long and hard at Blake's character since he has never seen her laugh even at his dumb jokes or fumbles he constantly has. "Hey guys what so funny?" Jaune asked wondering at. "We are laughing at the bets we put on you and the rest of team RWBY." Sun said "What kind of bets?" Jaune asked "Who will you pick, since you were screaming your head off for Pyrrha." Sun said in a mischievous smile on his face. "So who did you guys bet on?" Jaune asked them.

Later that day, as Weiss waited at Winters air ship, Jaune came rushing to her with his tux and hair slicked back, looking the most formal he has ever been in his entire life. "Jaune is that you?" Weiss said as she "Yeah it's me, and Weiss and I have to say to you, I don't know how you did it, but you look more beautiful than I've ever seen" Jaune said in amazement. "Well I didn't do much, I got a new dress since this is my Sister's birthday." Weiss said blushing. "We have to get going if we are going to make it to the party on time." Jaune said as he started to make his way onto the ship. "Okay let's get this over with." Weiss said as she got onto the ship. "What's wrong Weiss?" Jaune asked "Every year my Sister always has a date and always commutes on how I couldn't bring one even if I tried and it feel like I paid you to go on this date." Weiss said as she stood there looking at the ground ashamed at herself, thinking she wasn't good for anyone. Jaune walked over to Weiss and gave her a hug pulling her into the deepest hug he's ever given to anyone. As he pulled back Weiss looked up to Jaune as he said "Let's prove your sister wrong."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone I know it been so long since the last update, but my life got turned upside down like the fresh prince of bel air and I wanted to tell all of you it might take me longer to type these out cause of family issues , but I've been thinking about the ending and whenever I read someone fic I would sometimes think it should have ended like this or they should have gotten with them so I want you guys to leave a small comment of who Jaune should be with the poll will close after chapter 12 so you'll be a part of chapter 13 in a way. Anyways here's my story had to end it fast.**

Chapter Eight: Winter's party Part 2.

On the way to Winter's party Jaune and Weiss sat in the airship in silence do to the fact both party's where embarrassed to talk to each other, and the other reason for the knight was that if he spoke he would throw up do to his problem of flying. "We'll be there in five minutes Miss Schnee." The pilot said while he flew closer to Atlas. "Thank you for the update." Weiss said which made Jaune think that she was nervous since he has rarely and or if not seen her say thank you to anyone in his life.

"So what's your sister's party's like anyways?" Jaune asked to break the Ice Queens frozen state of mind. Weiss looked relived that Jaune spoke first instead of her trying to break the thick ice that surrounded both of them. "Well each year there's a different theme to them and we don't know until we get there and she explains the theme, for example last year's theme was a hunt for a grand prize, but you had to win at carnival games to even qualify for the grand prize." Weiss explained while she looked at the ground thinking of how she was embarrassed that she didn't win at any of the carnival games last year.

"Well not having the same type of birthday party sounds exciting, what do you do on your birthday Weiss?" Jaune asked as he straightened his posture from trying to hold in the barf. "I don't celebrate my birthday since I've been trying to better myself as a huntress and I usually spend it alone in a training room against mechs, like the ones me and my team fought earlier in the semester." Weiss said continuing to look at the ground in despair of her current abilities as a huntress. Jaune felt terrible when he asked the question. "Well I think you're a great huntress compared to me, I figure that you'll be at the top of our class this year in no time flat." Jaune said with his trademarked goofy face on. Weiss looked up to see the knight's optimism and smiled for a bit before the pilot interrupted to say "Where here Miss Schnee" which made her smile disappear as fast as it came to her face.

As Jaune and Weiss got off the airship Jaune asked Weiss "So this is your house it's more like a skyscraper." "Yes it's a skyscraper each floor has its own unique rooms" Weiss said as they were greeted by a man in formal wear with monocle "Welcome Miss Schnee to your sister's birthday and might I assume this young gentleman is your plus on?" the man asked holding a clipboard and a pen readily to start marking off names of the guests, who also wore a handle bar mustache, who looked down on Weiss. "Yes sir this is my plus one." Weiss said nervously. "Well I think your father will be more disappointed than ever since you paid this man for your services." The man with the handle bar mustache said scribbling off Weiss's name. Weiss looked to her feet and felt like the whole date was a waste of time for Jaune.

"Take that back sir!" Jaune said to the man who towered over both of them. "Why should I?" the man said looking at Jaune with a slight ounce of surprise in his voice. "Because you can't say that to a lady." "Well then you have some guts sir I'll let it slide for now, but next time I'll make sure you eat those words." The man said as he noticed a guest approaching him from behind. "H-h-h-heeeeey! Wheeeere ish d'ya the bathrhom?" the drunken man said as he slurred every word he talked to the check in clerk.

"Ugh I can believe that Miss Winter would invite this degenerate to her birthday party" the check in clerk said under his breath. "follow me sir, as for you two you'll be entering into two different entrances which is where you'll pick a mask and enter from there to find each other again." The man said as he took the drunken man with the tattered cape and grey suit to the bathroom. "Well let's get this over with." Weiss said as she looked at her feet. "Don't worry Weiss this is going to be okay and we'll have a fun time I promise." Jaune said reaching for Weiss's hand, holding it as they walked to the separation points where they had to say their goodbyes for only moments.

In Jaune's room there stood men varying from seniors to those who looked to be his age. All of them wore masks that looked as if they were in some renaissance era of celebration. Jaune looked to the center of the room which had a podium where masks of all designs laid upon. Jaune approached the podium and looked around all the masks and saw that one was shaped as a crescent moon, but was still able to cover up most of his face, Jaune decided to choose the crescent moon since it was one of the few left and the one that matched him the best.

While Jaune picked his mask, while Weiss was having a difficult time of choosing since all the women in the room have yet to decide on what mask to wear that matched their dress. Weiss felt scared to go first, but she knew she had to choose the right mask for Jaune to find her in the crowd of people. She looked at all of the masks and decided to go with the mask that was half white and half yellow where it split down the middle of the mask. "This will defiantly grab his attention…Maybe…probably." Weiss said to herself as she put on her mask and went to stand waiting for the other woman in the room to grab their masks.

Time went by and as the few people had chosen their masks, the real party was about to begin. A screen which descended from the ceiling where a couple was displayed. "Welcome to Miss Winters Birthday Party" The women said on the screen "This year's event is a masquerade party hunt." The man said as he turned to his partner on the screen. "The events for this evening go as such, there will be three games the first will be finding your partner and if you can't find them within an hour you lose the game, plus you can't ask them their name, you can only ask them to dance with you." The women said as her partner turned towards the screen. "The second game will be a grim hunt, where participate will hunt two grim with a ticket around there neck which only two couples will participate in the final game where both couples fight the other couple for the grand prizes of 30000 Lien." the man said as the women on the screen came next to her partner. "And as a grand surprise will be revealed at the end of the all of the challenges, so let the games begin!" They both said simultaneously.

Both men and women left their respected rooms to go into the ball room which was the center room of the house Weiss's family lived in, but never really gathered unless they were being yelled at the head of the Schnee Family. Many men and women tried to find their respected partners, but had failed in doing so which eliminated them from the competition and where directed to the garden without there mask on. Weiss was afraid of what she was doing because she didn't want to failure the first challenge, because of the torment from her father and brother would give to her if she had failed so soon in the first round of her sister's birthday party. "May I have this dance my lady?" A man asked behind her, Weiss turned to see a man wearing a mask that had a red sun on the front of, but she couldn't tell who it was maybe was it Jaune or not.

Meanwhile Jaune was being asked by three different girls at the same time knowing that none of them was Weiss while they did have physical figures as Weiss he knew deep down in his heart that know of them had the feeling he had for Weiss. If Jaune would have to explain the feeling it would be a type of cold that would make you feel a pure cold that wouldn't hurt and would be a sensation of relief in one's life. "I am sorry, but I don't think any of you are my date." Jaune said as he tried to smile to the women who tried to ask him if they were his date. He walked for a while in the room seeing couples get together and others losing. Jaune feared for Weiss since she was bound to be asked a moment's notice, then he noticed a woman that had half white and half yellow mask being asked by a man that was regal in every sense of the word. Jaune ran up to the two and stood between both of them. "I don't think this your date my good Sir." Jaune said in the most formal way he could. "Well if so I don't want to lose to a degenerate like you." The man said turning and starting to make his way to a different person in the room.

"Thank you, he wouldn't leave me alone." Weiss said as she turns to the person who she knew was Jaune. "Any time for you." Jaune said as he walked closer to Weiss grabbing her left hand then turning a beet red from the situation he was preforming now. "Let's move on with the party." Weiss said also turning into a beet red. They got through the second part of getting the ticket from the grim, mainly cause of Weiss's skill as a huntress and that of Jaune's most react training. With the hunt over Jaune and Weiss, face the final round of Winter's birthday party games. The other couple that had gotten the ticket was her brother Whitley and the newest champion of the mistral tournament. Jaune and Weiss fought validly but due to Whitley's partner who did most of the fighting they had won the fight and

Back at Beacon Academy Weiss felt terrible from the loss of her sister's tournament, but she felt like she owed Jaune something for all of the trouble that she made him go through. "Thanks for a wonderful evening" Weiss said feeling embarrassed "Anytime for you". Before they parted Weiss turned to Jaune and asked, "Can you lean down just a bit and can you close your eyes?" Jaune felt a little weird but then felt something hot on his lips and when he opened his eyes, he found Weiss kissing him and as they parted, she turned around without saying a word and leaving the knight to ponder on the situation. As Weiss walked in her room her tough to herself, 'I hope he picks me'.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone I know it been so long since the last update, but the reason is because that my flash Drive Alpha was lost and I have to rewrite nine and ten so this is what I've got for all of you, I hope you like the rewrite I had to do, plus persona 5 came out so 80 hours later finished the game. And remember the ending is up to you if you want, but let's get this show on the road. Plus, been playing Grimm eclipse and there are robots in there universe that's just for that one troll who says there's no robots, I've been told to let that, but I felt to insulted to let that go. Sorry if its short.**

Chapter Eight: Ch9 The Rose Date part 1.

Jaune woke up with fear hanging over him since he knew if anything that would happen with Ruby, Yang would cut off his little buddy with a rusty knife. He looked over to Pyrrha's empty bed wondering how she was doing, even though she was competing for the Knight's heart he was still worrying over her wellbeing as his partner and hoping she wouldn't turn her back to him, since she was the first person at beacon to believe in him.

After a few more minutes of thinking Jaune got out of bed. He put on his casual cloths which consisted of black tee shirt with an orange symbol of Pumpkin Pete and some blue shorts. He walked out of the dorm room looking at his other two team mate's that where still asleep, Ren Slept like a normal person while Nora's head was at the foot of her bed and her blanket was half off onto the floor.

Jaune went to the cafeteria to get his breakfast thinking he would have a nice and normal breakfast alone, but as perusal he was wrong. As Yang was there to greet him, he felt a demonic pressure by her greeting and was wondering why she had a fake smile on her face.

"Come over her Jaune we need a heart to heart talk." his fellow blond said as she stood up looking as though she was going to chase him done if he ran. Jaune was no fool he knew he couldn't get away from Yang especially if she was after something or someone.

"S-s-sure I'll be there in a second." Jaune said as he went to grab his breakfast for the day. As he got in line, he pondered on the idea of what he should say to Yang like.

As Jaune sat down across from Yang She Started to talk "We need to talk about your date with my sister, she is one of the people in my life that I don't want to see hurt by any one and I want to make one thing clear, if you break her heart I am going to break you're your little friend down stands, got it Jaune?"

"Got it, I promise the date won't go any farther than holding hands." He said to Yang trying not to sound so afraid to speak to Yang

"Oh and one more thing tell Ruby about our conversation and I'll make sure you'll get a broken leg." Yang said "Oh I almost forgot do you have a plan for the date with my little sister?"

"….. No" Jaune said with fear in his voice as he tried.

"Well how about a movie or dinner, I would suggest the dinner though so you can get better to know each other and it's an open area." Yang said while she stared at the knight with her eyes turning red from her hatred at the thought of her sister starting to date.

As Yang left, she turned to Jaune who was so afraid he could only eat an apple and drink some water purely because he didn't want to puke up a full meal.

After getting back, Jaune felt more afraid of what his decision was going to be and how it would affect the rest of his time at. He would have asked Pyrrha, but she was still in the in infirmary for her injuries. The only other person who he could talk to now would have to be Ren, but he went into to town with Nora.

Jaune went for a walk around Beacon thinking of wear he could take Ruby on their first date. Maybe he could take her to simple wok for dinner, but he felt Yang would ring his neck if he took Ruby to a restaurant like that. "Yo Jaune how you doing?" Sun asked the knight who turned to face the monkey Faunus in his usually optimistic mood. "Okay I guess, wish I knew a place it could take Ruby on her first date." Jaune said kicking the ground thinking of where to go to the ground.

"How about the café me and Blake went to a couple months ago" Sun said as he put his hands behind his head and smiled. "Me and Blake go there all the time for our "dates", mainly she reads her books and tries to get me to read one of her books, I try to but there mainly for advance readers, but it's a nice place for dates, its better at night with the lights lite up." Sun said putting his hands down and grabbing onto one of Jaune's shoulders.

"I heard it all from Blake, 'over heard' your conversation with Yang." Sun said as he took off "good luck with Ruby man don't want to lose a friend this early in the school year." Sun said as he turned the corner.

"Thanks Sun." Jaune said to himself thinking about the café. Jaune decided to take Sun's advice and call the café to see when they close. After he got back to his room he laid on his bed thinking about what he should do in the next few days to come since he had to choose which girl to choose, he felt scared on which to choose since the other two were going to probably going to kill him for not choosing them.

Jaune message Ruby saying that 'Hey Ruby want to head to this café, I found out about from  
Sun. want to go?' Jaune texted Ruby. 'Yeah that sounds fun can we also go to a movie to I've been wanting to see for a long time know.' Ruby texted back almost instantly. 'Okay what movie is it?' Jaune texted Ruby. 'That's a secret you'll have to wait and a see what it is. ;) ' Ruby texted.

Jaune was delighted about the text he got back from Ruby who was probably at the firing range, with her sister who was watching they entire conservation go down.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, everyone it has been awhile and I know I cannot really make a good excuse except that NEW games come and school has been driving me crazy, but now I can get back into it. Anyways goanna work hard on the story I will try to make this story longer than the last one so let's have some fun with it. Moreover, sorry in advance if the following chapter takes even longer to release than this one, but we'll see.**

Chapter Eight: Ch10 The Rose Date part 2.

Yang looked at the clock thinking back to the texts she was giving Jaune thorough out the night scaring him so he wouldn't do anything weird with her baby sister and having to pop a person's spin thorough there dick again like how uncle Qrow thought her how to. She felt her sister was growing up to fast when she was at the firing range and most of the time they were spending there was either talking about her date with Jaune or her texting with Jaune, like should she be mysterious with her texts with him or just tell him what they'll be doing during the date. Yang also felt like she was moving on without her so she decided to do something about it, besides making Jaune's spin pop out of his dick, she had to be discrete about it.

Meanwhile back in team RWBY's room Ruby was trying on different cloths and asking Weiss what should she wear for her first date with Jaune, Weiss barley gave any input, since she didn't care for helping out a rival for the blond knight's heart

"Weiss I need to borrow for you a sec" Yang said as she walked into the room with a more serious tone than she usually wore around her teammates. Weiss walked out with Yang leaving her partner switching dress by dress in a few seconds thanks to her semblance.

"What do you want Yang I am in the middle of planning my next move with Jaune and I don't need any trouble from you or your sister." Weiss said puffing out her chest trying to be intimating to the blond brawler. "That's what I want to talk about with you I want to help you with Jaune and before you ask I am doing this for Ruby she's too young to be in this sort of relationship I want her to my innocent little sister for just a little longer and I don't really care who Jaune really dates. You seem like the only one willing to talk to me about this with since Pyrrha doesn't want to talk to me about this." Yang said with a firm grasp of Weiss's shoulder.

'Should I really believe her I mean she has a track record of getting into trouble and blaming others for it, but on the other hand it could get me closer to Jaune with less competition?' Weiss thought to herself also thinking of her advantages such as money, influence, and her amazing charm. Could she pass up another advantage as this…. she couldn't. "Alright Yang what kind of plan do you have to make myself better than your own sister." Weiss asked removing Yang's arm from her shoulder.

Back at Team JNPR room, Jaune was looking at the mirror getting ready for his date with Ruby thinking 'how did I get myself into this mess?' Jaune thought to himself feeling uneasy about the whole ordeal with Weiss trying to court him at the same time her partner and his partner where trying to do the same thing. Jaune didn't have the time to worry about this, he left his room making his way towards the airships to meet Ruby so they can go on their date.

Once Jaune made his way to the airships, he saw the shy scythe-wielding huntress standing there, wearing the most beautiful dress, he has ever seen in his life and that is saying something since he had always had to commit on his sisters dresses before. It was similar to the one she wore to the dance, but something about it made Jaune think twice about the little reaper, as if she has grown into a magnificent woman while he wasn't looking at her. "Hurry Jaune were going to be late for dinner," Ruby yelled waving her hand 'Dinner I thought we were going to see a movie or something', Jaune thought to himself while he walked up to Ruby. "Weren't we supposed to see a movie?" "Yeah we were, but I didn't get the tickets in time." Ruby said with a frown forming over her face, but it quickly changed when she mentioned. "Weiss suggested me this place and even offered to pay for it, at first I didn't trust her, but she seemed to be okay with the thought of use going out together tonight." Ruby said with a warm smile.

Once they both got to the city a second party planning to ruin the date they were on was unknowingly following them. They made sure not being spotted on the airship all three of them where on the way to the city with the couple in mind trying to ruin their special night.

When they got to the restaurant Ruby turned around to see if anyone was there, she felt as though someone has been following them since the airship, but she chalked it up to nerviness since she is on a date with the guy she's had a crush on since the first day they've met.

"Table for three?" the waiter said, "There must be a mistake there is only two of us." "Well it says here that I have a table for three and it looks like the third guest has arrived just now." The waiter said as he simultaneously grabbed three means and pointed to the uninvited guest. "Hello!" Yang cheered as she waved her hand.

Dinner was an unbearable thing to the little reaper. Having her big sister and her first crush sitting at the same table talking about her most embarrassing moments in her life "-then she cried for a week after not being able to keep it as a pet." Yang said as she laughed and snorted. Jaune only chuckled a little at the story feeling more sorry than amused. "So Jaune to the main reason why I am here." Yang said, as she turned dead serious, "I want to know if you're going to try to one night stand my lil sister?" Yang asked. Jaune and Ruby went immediately red as Ruby's cape.

After escaping Yang and her embarrassing stories about Ruby when she was younger. They two went to a park close enough that they catch the next airship when it arrives. "You probably think I am weird after hearing those stories about me when I was younger don't you?" Ruby said as she was about to begin to cry. "No don't be ridiculous I don't think you're weird Ruby, if anything the stories have told me more about you and how amazing of a person you are." Jaune said as he was trying to cheer her up which had failed hard since that was the last straw holding back the flood gates from her crying all over him. Jaune tried his best to stop her from crying by trying his best lame pick up lines which somewhat worked on the little reaper. Jaune continued this until he looked up at the night sky to see something amazing.

"Look up Ruby." Jaune said as he held her close to his chest, she gave a light gasp as she looked up seeing one thing she never seen before. "A meteor shower?" she said wiping the tears from her face. Jaune could feel the little reaper overcome with joy as she shifted her seating to get a better look at both him and the meteor shower. "Jaune can you do something for me?" Ruby asked. "Yeah Ruby what do you want to ask?" "Can you close your eyes for a few seconds?" Jaune nodded as he closed his eyes wondering what she was going to do, then he felt a warm press against his lips and in an instant, he figured out what she wanted to do. They stayed connected to each other for a few solid minute before they had to come up for air. "Let's make sure Yang doesn't find out." Ruby said in fear for Jaune being killed before they could go on any sort of date. "Agreed" Jaune said before he opened his eyes to see the little reaper who looked embarrassed from the eventful kiss they shared. They both turned to the sky to continue watching the meteor shower holding hands this time.


End file.
